


Queen

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fc_smorgasbord, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Day At The Beach, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Charlie dreams of a different future. Written for the prompts Somday and any character and beach.





	Queen

Charlie looked out at the ocean wishing she could find a way to send a message to the wonderful merfolk that lives deep below the waves. She didn't want to be a princess like the little mermaid. The other girls could happily be a princess but she wanted more than that. She wouldn't be happy as anything less than their queen. She knew she would be the best queen the merfolk had ever had. All she had to do was find a way to convince them to find her and take her back. She just had to wait for them.


End file.
